Devaneios
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Seus pensamentos eram a única parte sã de seu corpo, e foi neles que ela descobriu a razão para voltar a agir.


**Disclaimer - **Twilight não me pertence. Essa fanfic se passa no período de Outubro a Janeiro, do livro Lua Nova.

* * *

**Devaneios**

**.**

_Bella's POV_

.

.

.

Uma vez, nesses últimos meses, perguntaram-me: "por que você vive sozinha"?  
Oras, existe algum motivo para uma pessoa desejar morar em sua própria dor, ou em sua própria solidão?  
Eles provavelmente queriam que eu acreditasse na mentira: 'Se você está triste, eu irei fazer você deixar essa vida'.  
Ninguém nunca me mataria.  
Mesmo que aquele fosse meu desejo.  
Então eu comecei a me perguntar por entre a dor e a angústia que tipo de flor eu era, branca, azul ou vermelho sangue?  
Eu deveria ser qualquer uma, menos a ultima.  
Aquele tipo morreu para mim em setembro passado, quando aquele que poderia me transformar na mais bela flor de sangue, me deixou.  
Tudo está se afogando em fria areia cinzenta, sem cor, sem gênero, sem razão.

_Mesmo que o dia de hoje seja tão difícil como esse._

Eu tenho vagado para me achar.  
Por quanto tempo eu tenho sentido essa dor infinita?  
Lembrar-me de seu nome faz com que as feridas de meu coração se abram e latejem.  
A agonia se faz presente e parece que o ar não é suficiente para que eu sobreviva.  
'Na dor eu estou esperando por você.'  
É do que eu por todas as manhãs e noites tento me convencer.  
Tento me convencer que de alguma maneira, mesmo gritando todas as noites pelas lembranças, de algum ínfimo modo, eu ainda conseguirei lhe esperar, inteira... Viva.  
Não posso sair. Não há lugar para ir, a vida está perdida.  
Como eu poderia abandonar Forks e toda sua beleza?  
Toda sua significância na minha lembrança.  
Na minha esperança...  
Era outono. As flores caem.  
Se isso for tudo sonho, me acorde agora.  
Se isso for tudo real, apenas me mate, por favor.

_Mesmo que ainda carregue as feridas do passado._

Eu planejei uma muralha dentro do meu coração, eu realmente não quero que minhas emoções saiam.  
Não na frente das pessoas.  
Eu tentei afundar meu passado em cinzento.  
Tentei mais que tudo expulsar os bons e maus momentos de dentro da minha mente.  
Eu nunca mais quero sentir dor, mas se for por você, eu terei prazer em agüentá-la, se você prometer que vai voltar.  
Fugindo para você, sem dizer nenhuma palavra... Será a saída certa para meu incontrolável destino?  
Mas o que eu não quero perder, é amor.  
Uma única certeza eu tenho, sem você...

_Eu não posso renascer e começar de novo._

Tempo passa como lágrimas.  
Minha emoção está perdendo a cor da vida.  
Mate meu coração, liberte toda minha dor, é tudo que eu desejo.  
Porque não conseguem ao menos realizar meu ultimo desejo?  
Três meses passaram-se e ele não voltou.  
Dos meus sonhos eu acordo gritando alto.  
A insanidade me domina.  
Refletindo outra pessoa no meu coração.  
E eu sei que toda a existência que vi antes, deve ser retirada.  
Sonhos, realidade, memórias...  
E até mesmo eu.  
Eu irei perder meu controle.  
Minha dor está muito cega, destrói minha mente.  
Ninguém pode me parar minha virada para a loucura.  
Não importa como você tenta me segurar em seu coração, **Edward**.  
E novamente a dor.  
Ela não diminui, ela somente triplica a cada vez que eu lembro de seu nome, **Edward**.  
Duas vezes no mesmo mês.  
Eu quero aumentar as paredes, eu tenho ódio de você.  
Meu cérebro foi assoprado ouvindo palavras de mentiras  
Eu apenas quero esquartejar o seu amor.

_Mas posso viver e mudar aos poucos.  
_

Apunhale-me.  
Seria menos doloroso.  
Lave-se com meu sangue. Alimente-se dele, é o final perfeito para uma boneca sem vida como eu.  
Abrigue meu sangue para o prazer.  
E o quê? Para o amor?  
O que sou suposta a fazer?  
Lentamente eu vivo os dias.  
Arrastados, sem vida.  
Mesmo que ainda em companhia de um novo amigo.  
Ninguém parece ver minha verdadeira face.  
Aquela desfigurada pela dor, aquela que não deixou de te amar por um segundo se quer e que está perdida na solidão.  
Eu mudei realmente, consegui esconder o que eu realmente sentia. E então eu posso lhe dizer que mudei lentamente para uma pessoa que não comete erros.  
Vai bem na escola, faz suas tarefas.  
Uma perfeita marionete.  
E a culpa é totalmente sua.  
**Edward**.

_Um dia esse dia se tornará uma linda lembrança.  
_

Tempo é cego.  
Na parede do tempo, em cima da dor no meu coração existe uma pintura, a arte da vida.  
Lâmina insana que apunhala sonhos.  
E que impede de curar esse quebrado coração em dor.  
Não posso continuar a viver, preciso terminar minha vida.  
Continuo chorando.  
Arte da vida.  
Um coração em eterna hemorragia.  
Você nunca irá querer ver meu ultimo suspiro.

_Se eu conseguir dizer tudo que eu sinto.  
_

Teria eu em algum momento uma epifania?  
Algum momento que eu descobrisse que eu estava fazendo o errado tentando acabar sozinha com a minha própria vida.  
Era tão errado querer me livrar da dor alucinante?  
Seus olhos âmbares cheios de dor passaram pela minha mente.  
Será que você ficaria chateado?  
Será que você tentaria me impedir?  
Foi então que suas palavras me acertaram com intensidade.  
'Não cometa nenhuma imprudência. Nenhuma idiotice.'  
E eu prometera, grande idiota eu fui.  
Então a verdade era que...  
Eu não posso quebrar minha promessa.  
Eu tinha que me parar.  
E a epifania no fim não viera, apenas palavras que eram tão vívidas que dilaceraram meu coração.  
Quais mentiras são verdades?  
Quais verdades são mentiras?

_Irei descobrir por que estou vivendo aqui.  
_

Meus inimigos imaginários acordaram dentro de mim com essa seqüência de devaneios.  
Estou sendo perseguida por eles, fantasmas do meu passado.  
Tentava cometer suicídio, e agora você está satisfeito consigo mesmo por me ter feito parar.  
Você está colocando os restos de nossas vidas, juntos.  
Tentando fazer uma ilusão para você mesmo. E para mim que quero acreditar fielmente em você.  
Você está tentando me matar com todas as lembranças boas, que agora já não rasgam meu coração porque eu sinto algo diferente.  
'Quero viver.'  
Admito, enfim.  
Não quero deixar meu coração me matar.

_E também descobrirei o motivo destes sorrisos.  
_

Quero viver.  
Não posso deixar meu coração me matar.  
Eu ainda não achei o que estou procurando.  
Arte da vida.  
Eu tento me parar.  
Diga-me por que.  
Eu quero o significado da minha vida.  
Eu tento viver, eu tento amar, algo que me completa apesar de arder em dor toda vez que penso em você.  
**Eu te amo, Edward.  
**Sim, eu lhe amo! Será isso o suficiente para me fazer respirar mais fácil quando eu escutar seu nome, ou quando eu pensar que você não me ama mais?  
**Edward. Edward. Edward.  
****Eu te amo.  
**E sim. Respirar agora é mais fácil.  
Não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui lhe esperando.  
Ainda sofrendo, ainda afogando por muitas vezes.  
Mas aqui. Não deixando de lhe amar.  
O ar parece-me mais puro.  
E quando nos vermos novamente eu me tornarei aquela flor de sangue que eu sempre desejei.

_Vamos ficar juntos para sempre._

_

* * *

_

_Nota da autora:_ Olá pessoal (: essa história é um especial de Natal. Espero que gostem e por favor comentem, é muito importante para mim saber o que vocês acham okay? Por favor reviews! Ela foi escrita num momento em que eu precisava desabafar, se ela estiver confusa, mil perdões. Kisses,

Kate.


End file.
